


Rigorous testing

by Jarakrisafis



Series: Chest hair? Check. Cadash? Check. Second Cadash? Well... shit. [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fisting, Multi, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Relationships: Female Cadash/Male Cadash/Varric Tethras
Series: Chest hair? Check. Cadash? Check. Second Cadash? Well... shit. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Rigorous testing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



The nice thing about being in a relationship with the Inquisitor is the lavish quarters she has. There's lots of other nice things too, but apparently those he shouldn't speak of in polite (or impolite) company unless he wants her to hit him. Her bed is easily big enough to fit all three of them with room to spare, unlike his bed where they have to snuggle just to not fall off in the middle of the night.

It also makes the sex easier when you're not worrying about an errant limb knocking somebody over the edge. And, just to really rub in how much better her quarters are, her bed has lovely posts on it that are perfect for anchoring rope to.

Varric can confirm the posts are good by way of rigorous testing. Otherwise known as he's still not managed to get himself out of the bindings Eryk and Olya set up. Not that he's actually tried much beyond the first few minutes when they'd both declared their work done and challenged him to free himself.

Is it much of a challenge when he doesn't want to win? Not when losing brings him to having his head on Eryk's lap as he gently cards his fingers through Varric's unbound hair. That's a prize on it's own, let alone what his sister is currently doing.

Varric stopped trying to look a while ago, he doesn't need to see to know what she's doing. He can feel perfectly well. And fuck, but it's a feeling he's really enjoying. No matter what it may look like.

Eryk wipes away a tear that has escaped Varric's closed eyes to trickle down his cheek, soft words flowing from his lips that Varric is hearing but not comprehending. Everything is coalescing into four points. The feeling of being filled and the spark of pleasure with every movement that Olya is making. The fact that he really, desperately wants to orgasm and can't, the metal contraption Olya brought out with a huge smile is his new bane. (He'll wear it anytime she wants him too). And lastly Eryk's grounding presence that he's clinging to. Metaphorically that is - physically the ropes are his lifeline.

"Think he's ready?"

"I'd say so."

Varric makes a sound that might be agreement if you squint - given that they're doing their twin thing again and only saying half their words out loud and he's not actually sure what he's ready for.

Eryk leans over, working the metal free - Varric would thank him - he's too busy having one of the best orgasms of his life to do anything other than slump in place and cling to the ropes..

He's vaguely aware of Olya pulling whatever she was very slowly fucking him with free. 

She doesn't leave him empty for long, pressing back in slowly while he's limp and unresisting.

"Varric, you still with us?"

He lifts his head a little in a short nod.

"Need you to tell me how you feel."

"Good." He says shortly, more words would require him to start thinking about things again and he's not quite sure he's ready for that step yet. He's content to just remain a relaxed dwarf puddle on her bed.

She chuckles, "need you to keep talking to us."

He hums - it counts. 

She seems to accept it too, her eyes narrowing as she focuses. 

"Varric."

"Still good." He says quickly.

Eryk chuckles, both hands resting on Varric's shoulders, "you know how fucking hot that is? She's wrist deep in you right now and you're just taking it all."

What he wants to say is: it feels amazing. What he manages to say is: "Fuck."

It's not that different from the plugs they've been slowly working through. He feels full, stretched. There's something about trusting her, either of them, with his body like this. They push him. More than he knew he could take and he loves it.

He blinks, focusing on the hand on his jaw, the solid pressure that's grounding him even as he can feel himself sinking back towards the hazy mindset he's found coming more and more naturally. Where nothing matters except the building need and the mantra of want, want, want - yet half the time he doesn't even know what he wants.

They always give it to him though. Always.

Time seems to still, stretching out as he hangs over a precipice, every nerve on fire. And then he crashes over the edge.

"Can't say I've ever had anyone pass out on me before."

Varric opens bleary eyes to find two heads bent over his. He chuckles, the sound rough. "You're going to be insufferable. Both of you."

Olya grins as she wipes her hands on a rag. "Yup."

Eryk moves out from underneath him, undoing the rope with quick fingers. "Just means we have to think of something to beat it next time. For now though, bath, then sleep."

Varric nods, he's certainly not going to be good for anything else anytime soon. He will look forward to whatever they think of next.


End file.
